White Horse
by jonasxsister
Summary: Implied Moe. "And there you are on your knees. Begging for forgiveness, begging for me. Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry." His mistakes ripped her out of his arms, and into someone else's. Legal.


**Hello. I have decided not to make _It's What You Do To Me_ a series of one shots. I have decided to upload each one shot individually. I'm hoping no one has a problem with that :/ This one shot may confuse you. No names (besides Miley's, of course) are revealed until the end. So, consider that a warning. **

**BTW, there isn't much Moe in this one shot, but it's implied. GO MOE!**

**I do not own Miley STEWART, Joe GRAY, or the song "White Horse" by Taylor Swift. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**

* * *

**

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to_

The sixteen year old boy chased after her, his damsel in distress, as he liked to call her. The pitter patter of the icy cold rain fell hard onto the pavement, causing his worn out converse to slosh around in puddles as he sprinted. He spotted her in the distance, getting harder to see by the second as she ran further and faster. Her wet, copper-colored hair, which looked chocolate brown when soaked, slapped against her cheeks as her head whipped around. She shook her head sadly as unnoticed tears slid down her already wet face. "Leave me alone!" she croaked.

The boy continued to run, not caring that he was stepping in nearly every puddle. "Miley…" he breathed. "I-I'm sorry."

"No." She spoke coldly as her usually cerulean eyes, now turned a shade of icy gray.

"But, w-why?" The boy stuttered, tugging at the soaked sleeves of his green hoodie. "I told you, I'm sorry." His leafy green eyes stared at her, piercing a hole through her broken heart, silently pleading for her to forgive him.

_As I pace back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

She wrapped her drenched jacket tighter around her waist and shook her head once more, a look of sympathy in her eyes. "No, _I'm _sorry." She turned slowly on her heels and slowly paced towards the end of the street. She turned a corner, out of his sight. She continued walking past a countless number of houses, before turning into her own estate. She entered her house and strolled past her dad and brother, quietly making her way towards her room.

_Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known_

Slamming the door behind her, she stripped herself of her wet clothes, changing into a white long sleeve shirt and pink fleece pajama pants. She eyed a framed picture of her and the boy, him wearing that cocky grin of his and her looking hopelessly in love. She laughed bitterly to herself; she was so naïve back then. Her best friend warned her of the troubles that came along with him, but she didn't listen. _She should have known._

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

Her eyes caught a glimpse of a new instant message window on her laptop. Curiously, she moved towards her desk, sighing at the message.

_**PrinceCHARMing: **_**Miley, please. All I want is one more chance, I'm begging you.**

She snickered at the irony of his screen name. _Nice try_, she thought. She rolled her eyes before quickly typing up a reply.

_**MileyMakesYouSmiley:**_** You're too late. **

_This ain't Hollywood  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
To come around_

She plummeted onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. Six months before, that boy had seemed like a dream come true. He was cute, smart, and sensitive to her feelings. Or so she thought. She flipped onto her stomach, pressing her face into her pillow. She wondered how many other girls he had deceived, making them think he was the one they've been waiting for, making them think he was a dream come true.

Was it fair that she never seemed to find one good relationship? She seemed to be thinking that a lot lately. He was her one glimmering chance of achieving her happily ever after, and he too, had disappointed her.

_Baby I was naïve  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance_

His eyes, the gorgeous emeralds that could light up the darkest days, crossed her mind. Every time he would hold her, kiss her, or even be around her, those olive beauties would shine to no end. But in the past few weeks, she noticed that they had lost their sparkle. She pondered this for a moment, before mentally slapping herself. His eyes had sparkled for someone else, behind her back.

_My mistake  
I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand_

Why was she so gullible? Why could she trust others so easily? A complete stranger could walk up to her with a smile on his face, and she would trust him as if he'd been there her whole life. It had been weeks since she had first heard of the other girl, _his _other girl. She remembered scoffing at the fact, thinking it was lie. She chuckled bitterly at herself, her thoughts mocking her words. _He can't be cheating on me! No, not my boyfriend. He wouldn't do that. He loves me_.

_I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

She remembered the day she found out, with her own eyes. It was their six month anniversary. She had bought him a nice pair of jeans before deciding to stop by his house. She remembered trudging up the front steps of his house, hoping to surprise him. She gave a quick hello to his mother before sneaking up the stairs. His door was slightly open, she chuckled. He was never one to be too private. She pushed lightly on the door, gasping as she saw him lying on the bed, with a girl on top of him, roughly kissing his neck. Right there and then, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She was gullible.

She trusted people much too easily.

She was being cheated on.

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

She remembered being locked up in her room, crying her eyes out. She remembered not caring that her mascara wasn't waterproof and that it was staining her pillows. Sighing, she examined her pillow, spotting faint mascara stains from weeks ago. She shook her head in disapproval, she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserved to be let down by almost every boy she met. She didn't deserve _him_.

That's when she realized there was no point in grieving over him. She cleared her desk of all pictures of him, not caring that the glass of the frames was shattering. She didn't have to deal with him, he brought this on himself. He messed up; he'd have to cope with it. She grinned with pride, grasping the fact that no, it wasn't her who didn't deserve him.

It was _him_ who didn't deserve _her_.

_This ain't Hollywood  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
To come around_

As she bathed in her newfound glory, she realized. She realized that she needed to thank someone, her best friend, to be specific. He had attempted to caution her about this boy, but she refused to listen. And when she didn't, he had accepted it. He supported her with her decision to date him.

And now that everything had crumbled, she had to see him. She needed to be embraced by his open arms. She needed comfort from someone she _knew_ would always be there. She grabbed a dry jacket from her closet and threw it on before running out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door.

She hopped onto the bike that was parked near the garage and pedaled towards her destination, a subtle grin on her lips the entire time. Pulling into his driveway, she carefully set her bike against the house. She could hear foot steps creeping behind her, and slowly turned around. It was _him_. The deceiver. The cheater. "What are you doing here?" she asked before remembering he lived only a block away. He must have seen her riding her bike.

His guilty eyes gazed at her as his lips trembled. "Miley, _why_ can't you forgive me?"

"Because I've moved on. From _you_." she spat.

His dropped to his knees and cradled his tear-stained face with his hands. He whimpered before looking up at her, a repentant look in his expression. "But, I broke it off with Lisa right after you found out. I realized that it wasn't her I wanted, it was _you_, Miley. I need you. Don't do this to me, don't do this to _us_. You know I need you, and you need me too. I'm supposed to be your prince charming, remember?"

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted  
But I'm so sorry_

She remembered. She remembered all right. She _remembered_ how he promised to be there for her. She _remembered_ him telling her that she was his number one, and that she was the only one for him. She _remembered_ him screwing another girl on their six month anniversary.

"You _were_. Until you broke my heart. I don't owe you _anything_, Travis. I don't owe you any forgiveness and I most certainly don't owe you my love, because you lost your chance. You are no longer my prince charming. And I'm not your princess. And you know what else? I'm done crying over you. You're not worth it. Why should I waste my time shedding tears over a guy who was stupid enough to cheat? I'll find someone who I deserve, and who deserves me."

_I'm not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday  
Who might actually treat me well_

"Miley?" asked a voice from behind as the front door swung open. "I thought I heard your voice out here."

She tore her eyes away from Travis before smiling at the boy behind her. She laughed, "It's me. I'll be there in a second." Her gaze returned to the boy on his knees, shaking her head in disapproval. "It's too late." She spun around quickly and ran into the awaiting house, smiling at the boy who stood in front of her.

"What's _he_ doing out there?" he asked in disgust.

Miley shrugged, chuckling softly. "It doesn't matter, Joe. It's the past now."

Joe beamed. "Good." he said before enfolding her in a tight, heartfelt hug.

_This is a big world  
That was a small town  
There in the rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
To catch me now_

Travis sat there on the driveway, his eyes puffy from sobbing. He glanced through the front window and noticed Miley with her head on Joe's shoulder, looking happy as ever. She _had_ moved on. He had his chance, and he blew it. He stood up and slightly wobbled, his legs weak from kneeling. He turned around and slowly left with a heavy heart.

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
To catch me now_


End file.
